Tradewinds 2
Tradewinds 2 is the sequel to the game Tradewinds, both created by Sandlot Games. In the game the player is a captain of a ship and must trade or plunder their way to glory. While originally a PC game, it has been ported to a variety of mobile platforms. Gameplay The player must initially select between 4 main characters, with an additional 2 choices unlocked upon beating the game. Cargo There are many different types of cargo to buy and sell, which you must then buy when and where it's low, and sell when and where it's high. Using your warehouse to buy stuff at it's minimum and selling later at it's maximum can greatly increase your profits. For contraband items, it can be useful to save when having these on board, and restarting the game if you get caught. Also note that contraband items will be most expensive during the time they are contraband in a given port, so storing them in your warehouse and selling them once your home port has the contraband on it can yield amazing profits. Since contraband items do not show up in the market, to sell them you must choose the "sell all" option. You will then be given a price, which can be divided by how many you own to find the price offered. Ports All ports have a Governor and Marketplace. Not all ports are available to all characters. Ship Types Playable Characters *'Russell van Gregor:' Lucky are the souls who count this gentle giant among their allies. Russell Van Gregor is slow to anger, but pity the man who would mistake his temperance for weakness. Captain Van Gregor’s wisdom and resolve on the sea have earned the respect of his crew. His kindness and easy-going manner have been known to convert bitter rivals to dear drinking buddies. How could a boy who lost his father to the sea at such a tender age grow into a captain of Van Gregor’s stature? Perhaps the good captain learned early on that he should live every day above ground as if it were his last. *'Christine McGowan:' Prosperity is a great teacher, adversity greater. Christine McGowan has known both. A feud between townspeople and her wealthy merchant father led to rioting outside her family’s estate when she was but fifteen years old. A wild fire in young Christine’s eyes (as well as two sharp daggers in her clutches) allowed her to escape with her own life. She found a kindred soul in Sir Stephan the Silent, an English gentleman left mute by a pirate’s dagger many years ago. Stephen trained Christine in the art of the blade, cultivating a fondness in her for humiliating those who would underestimate her skill. Fate would not grant this girl the simple life of a merchant’s daughter. Life on the ocean would be her destiny. *'Ignacio Verdugo:' The salty heat of summer day in Caraccas. The sun framing the face of his father. A strange, rough man grabbing his father’s most finely crafted sword. Loud, sharp words, followed by a low wail. This is how Ignacio Verdugo remembers the last moments of his father’s life. Later, he would wonder why this killer, the pirate Sebastian LaRoche, had let him live. Perhaps it was pity for the boy. More likely, it was a simple oversight. Ignacio had expected to take his father’s place as the finest blacksmith in Caraccas. That day, though, the boy’s dreams were replaced by the duties of a man. He now lives for the day that LaRoche will feel the salty sting of a blade between the ribs, and a vengeance complete. *'Adia Azul:' No one knows the value of freedom better than Adia Azul. As a slave girl on a plantation in the French colony of Louisiana, she watched the men of the sea come and go as they pleased, answering to no master. With only a knife and the clothes on her back, she escaped into the deepest part of the bayou, where no sensible man would follow. The solitude and peril of the swamps taught her well. Years later, she liberated another group of the slaves on the plantation, and they commandeered a ship moored in the port. Her life as a free woman was just beginning. *'Sebastian LaRoche ''(unlocked after completing the game):'' Tongues that tell tales of Sebastian LaRoche are often severed quickly. Is it true that when he was just fourteen, he murdered his own family in Martinique for money to finance his first voyage as a pirate? No one knows for certain. There are those who say that the man is the devil himself, placed here on earth to gather the souls of the foolish and escort them to the fiery furnace. Anyone encountering him would be well advised to surrender all valuables and pray for mercy. *'Custom Character Category:Games